


The One

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází ze songu The One by Kodaline -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x94wm_Kqe0k

You make my heart feel like it's summer  
When the rain is pouring down  
You make my whole world feel so right when it's wrong  
That's how I know you are the one  
That's why I know you are the one

 

Hlasitý povzdech, pevnější uchopení volantu a trpká chuť na jazyku. Byl na tom mizerně. Již po několikáté si kladl otázku, jak dlouho to ještě může takhle jít dál, jak dlouho ještě bude jeho nervová soustava odolávat, než se zblázní. Nebo hůře, podlehne a zkazí všechno, co za těch dvacet let získal…

 

Šlo to s ním z kopce, když už si pobrukoval i takhle jímavé texty, ale vlastně se sám sobě ani nedivil. Kolik měsíců, možná už i rok…? Nevěděl, nebyl si jistý, kdy jeho hlavě, ale především srdci, došlo, že je zamilovaný. Hluboce a také zcela nevhodně, a miloval jej stále hlouběji a nevhodněji, nevěděl, jak tomu zabránit, jak ho přestat milovat… Prostě ty city v sobě dusil, držel na uzdě a dovolil jim proniknout na povrch jen v nestřežených okamžicích, kdy se na něj nikdo nedíval, kdy nebyl středem zájmu a mohl si emocemi nabitý pohled jeho směrem dovolit, když gesto či dotek byli v rámci hry pochopitelné, přípustné.

 

Jenže to nestačilo a čím dál více si uvědomoval, jak moc jeho sebekontrola dostává zabrat, jak moc jej bezvýchodnost situace mrzí, jak moc…

 

Opatrně mrknul okem po svém spolujezdci, který spal, opíraje se tváří o okénko.

 

…jak moc by chtěl Igorovi dát najevo, co k němu cítí.

 

Zaparkoval před hotelem a využil těch pár vteřin, než se Igor vinou vypnutí vibrací motoru probudí. Rád se na něj díval. Kdykoliv měl příležitost. Srdce se mu svíralo při pomyšlení, jak moc toho chlapa má rád, že by pro něj udělal snad cokoliv, o on o tom ani neví. Trápilo jej to, sžíralo, ale stejně dobře věděl, že s tím nic neudělá, nezničí jejich přátelství… a dál bude žít s vědomím, že každý další pohled na Igora ho pomalu ale jistě ničí.

 

Pod návalem emocí otevřel dveře a vyskočil ven, obávaje se, že by se neudržel a aspoň se svého přítele jemně dotknul, pohladil ho po vlasech, tváři… Nemohl riskovat, že se neuhlídá, prostě nemohl. Bouchl dveřmi, čímž zcela jistě Igora vzbudil, vytáhl z kufru jejich zavazadla, načež spatřil, jak se blíží Míšovo auto. Počkal teda, než se k němu jak Igor, tak Michal připojí, pak se vydali na recepci.

 

Bylo mu trochu divné, že Michal se jal všechno vyřizovat sám, a ještě divnější mu byl úsměv, jaký mu jeho kolega věnoval. Znal ho moc dobře a věděl, že má něco za lubem, ale Míša mu zmizel ve svém pokoji dříve, než ho stihl pořádně vyslechnout. Trochu nejistě vstoupil do místnosti, kterou měl jako obvykle sdílet s Igorem, což mu samozřejmě na uspokojivém duševním stavu nepřidávalo, a který byl zcela otřesen ve chvíli, kdy spatřil příčinu Michalova výtlemu.

 

Nechal kufr kufrem, zíral na jednu… Jednu! Obrovskou postel uprostřed pokoje a jako ve snu sáhnul pro mobil, který mu hlásil příchozí zprávu. Podíval se na display:

 

_Jestli s tím dneska něco neuděláš, vlastnoručně tě k tomu donutím!_

 

_Od: Ten kokot, co už se nemůže na svoje vyteplené kamarády dívat, a sám jim musí domluvit rande!_

 

Konsternovaně opět vzhlédl k posteli, mobil odložil na stůl. Do reality jej vrátil šelest, otočil se po zvuku, aby zjistil, že Igor odložil bundu a zcela klidně, jako by bez zájmu o to, že jim Michal dojednal pokoj s jednou velkou manželskou postelí… _…vyteplené kamarády…_ proběhl mu hlavou znovu text esemesky.

 

Aby alespoň něco dělal, taky si začal svlékat mikinu, zatímco přemýšlel nad tím, co mu chtěl Michal tou zprávou říct. Že snad Igor taky…? Jinak by to Míša přeci nenapsal takhle. Po očku sledoval Igora, který se zastavil u postele, pár vteřin na ni koukal a pak se na ni posadil, oči upřené přímo na něj.

 

Ondrovi se zkroutil žaludek a polilo jej horko. Proč se na mě tak díváš…?

 

Mikina skončila na křesle, když se rozešel ke staršímu muži a zaujal místo vedle něj, postel jej překvapila svou pohodlností a tělo svou ztuhlostí. Neodolal a položil se na záda, oči blaženě přivřené. Běžně jej takhle nábytek dostat nedokázal, ale z auta byl celý rozbolavělý a tohle… tohle mu sakra přišlo vhod. Chvíle, kdy si připadal zcela uvolněně, však brzy pominula, neboť matrace vedle něj se prohnula a… celou boční stranu těla zahrnulo teplo, sálající z Igora, který si rovněž lehl.

 

Srdce mu společně s dechem uvízlo v krku, bál se pohnout, bál se udělat cokoliv, čím by tu chvíli rozbil, čím by Igora odradil… Cítil, jak jej hřeje, rameno se dotýkalo ramene, bok boku a stehno stehna… naslouchal jeho pravidelnému oddechování a myšlenka na to, že by měl Míšu poslechnout, se stávala lákavější a lákavější. Vždyť Igi vedle něj jenom tiše ležel, tisknul se k němu, zcela dobrovolně, takhle to chtěl on, chtěl se nacházet v jeho osobním prostoru… Ondra tak měl přeci plné právo se domnívat, že mu tímhle něco naznačuje. Že chce víc.

 

Z hloubi duše toužil něco učinit, načež tělo jednalo na základě vlastního uvážení, mozku až příliš pozdě došlo, že impulz byl dán a že Ondrův kotník se zezadu zaháknul za ten Igorův v gestu prazvláštním, leč závislost na svém příteli jistým způsobem vyjadřujícím. Přišlo mu to jako silný adrenalinový zážitek, když takhle odhalil své nitro, neodvážil se na druhého muže ani podívat, neměl tu odvahu zjistit, jak se tváří, zranitelnost jej vnitřně objala, pořád se třásl, ale chvění postupně ustupovalo ruku v ruce se svíráním žaludku, jelikož Igor se neodtáhl, nic nepodnikal, dál mlčel a… byl tady.

 

Naopak Ondrovo srdce po pár minutách poskočilo, jakmile spatřil zvedající se paži, vzápětí pak na břiše ucítil dlaň, jež i skrze triko nádherně hřála, uklidňovala, a jen podporovala tu každou vteřinou sílící naději, že Igor by mohl jeho city opětovat. Euforie se šířila do každé části těla, musel nějak dát Igorovi najevo, že si jeho projevu emocí váží, přeci jen Igor byl ohledně podobných doteků a gest zdrženlivý, proto bez váhání chytil jeho ruku do své, hrudník vybuchující v salvě štěstí, když se jejich prsty propletly a Igorův dech se slyšitelně zadrhnul…

 

Zdráhal se tomu uvěřit, všechno se to zdálo být tak strašně nepravděpodobné, a přeci jej teď jeho přítel držel za ruku, vzápětí se přetočil na bok, hnědé oči hluboké, výraz otevřený, zrcadlící bouři citů, odehrávající se v jeho nitru, výraz, který patřil jen Ondrovi, dlaně téměř zoufale svíraly jedna druhou, když se ležící muž naklonil k Igorovi, chvějícímu se v tu chvíli stejně jako on, a poprvé se zlehka dotkl svými rty těch jeho. Těch Igorových, jichž úsměv dokázal velké věci, jako rozzářit jinak depresivní den či vdechnout světu tolik potřebnou naději, že krása z něj ještě nevymizela.

 

Srdce se samým nadšením pokusilo prorazit žebra, takřka elektrizující přitisknutí úst k sobě a Igorův tichý povzdech, opouštějící okamžitě pootevřené rty. Bylo to tak perfektní a dokonalé, až Ondra na moment zapochyboval, jestli to není jen sen, ale pevný stisk Igorovy ruky a pohyb ústy proti těm jeho jej ubezpečil, že tohle je realita, že Igor jej chce líbat úplně stejně a pořád jako on sám, s novou dávkou entuziasmu se do polibku ponořil, dotkl se jazyku, jenž se otřel o jeho rty a vpustil jej do svých úst, nechal jej prozkoumat, cokoliv chtěl a uvědomoval si svůj obnovený třas, pramenící z intenzity zážitku, přestože udržovali polibek pomalý a něžný, dokud se Igor neodtáhnul.

 

Hnědé oči se znovu střetly s šedými, city přetékajícími, načež Ondra neměl šanci ten pohled vydržet, zabořit tvář do Igorova hrudníku, starší muž si jej druhou rukou přitisknul k sobě a prostě jej držel, Ondra vnímal jeho pohyby hrudi, vstřebával ten pocit, že Igor je tady, že mu dává přesně to, po čem touží… po čem oba touží. Držel se ho jako klíště, vdechoval jeho vůni, vnímal jeho silné tělo, lepící se k němu…

 

Slova nebyla potřeba, jak se k sobě zoufale tiskli, jak jim stačilo naslouchat nádechům toho druhého, jak jim srdce splašeně tloukla pro toho druhého… jako by to mělo přijít dnes, kdy se Ondra cítil na dně, kdy měl obavy, že už to dál nevydrží… jako by dnešní den byl předurčen k tomu, aby podlehli jeden druhému.


End file.
